As recognized herein, in many places around the globes, users wishing to communicate using a cellular network can only access one such network using their device, and cannot access another cellular network without physically removing one subscriber identification module (SIM)—often, called a “SIM card”—from the device that is usable with the first network and replacing it with another SIM for use with the other cellular network. This can be burdensome, laborious, and confusing, to say the least.
Furthermore, even when a user does so, the user is still typically required to enter into relatively long term and costly contracts with the operators of these cellular networks in order to communicate over the networks using the different SIMs. Users thus opt to, more often than not, commit to but one contract and communicate over but one cellular network using their device. However, communicating over a single cellular network can be frustrating at times too, such as when the cellular network does not have ample available bandwidth to support the user's needs.